Identical Love
by Rauraisauslly
Summary: Laura and ally are twins and are in junior year of high On the other hand Ross and Austin are twins and are also attending the Marino high What happens when these four become friends but realize they are in love! But are they falling for the wrong Ally is falling for Ross and Laura is falling for austin Now it depends will they end up with right one!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Hey guys I am new to fanfiction hope you like my story! :)

Ally's POV:  
Beep-beep-beep  
Ugh! This stupid clock needs to get smashed! I raised my hand from my comforter to smash the clock but someone grabbed my hand... I looked up to see my identical twin Laura. I rolled my eyes because she was giving me a glare. C'mon ally you need to get up did you forelegs today is the first day of junior year of high school? She asked. Hmm... How could I forget?! So I lazily got up from my bed and looked at Laura she was already dressed. She wore a tight red skinny jeans, blue top with a cut that didn't reveal that mush and a white crop top above that said sing it loud! (A/N: I took it from liv and Maddie :P) her hair was perfectly straight and she applied a little make up... But then I noticed she gave me a glare signaling for me to get ready... And yet again I rolled my eyes well I should probably tell you Laura is like 5 minutes older than me we both love music... We both can play piano and guitar and can write songs! The one difference is that I love pickles(yum) and she loves gogurt well that's about us and oh! I almost forgot we are both populars she had a boyfriend but I never had a boyfriend... Anyway enough about us we gotta get ready! I quickly went to take a shower. After I was done I came out and dried my hair and started getting ready... I wore decent amount of make up and I was wearing blue denim short shorts and a simple white tank top that said kiss me! Funny cuz I never had my first kiss neither did Laura... Sure she dated a guy but the far she has gone is hugging nothing else. I curled my hair a little and wore my favourite blue converse and headed out with Laura we were walking to Marino high when we saw a lot of people whispering something. So me and Laura went to our best friend Trish. She was at her locker doing stuff... I went up to her first and said hey Trish! Why is every one whispering? She turned around and said oh nothing it's just that today 2 new twins will be coming to our school... She shrugged like it was not big deal then laura asked are these twins boys or girls? Boys... Trish replied  
And all I could say was Oh! Boy...

Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review... And tell me if I should continue or not! And I don't own austin and ally :( nor liv and Maddie :( thank you :D

Chapter 1  
Hey guys I am new to fanfiction hope you like my story! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! :) I hope you liked the first chapter? Now I hope you enjoy the second one... (I don't own a and a :( ) I hope I did *sigh* anyway on with the chapter**

**Austin's POV:**

Today is mine and Ross's first day in Marino high school and I am so looking forward to it. Well... I am not a NERD! If you are wondering... Although I did say I was looking forward because I wanted to see a lot of HOT girls of the high school. Anyway I should probably I nitro dice mysna and Ross.

I am Austin and I am 16 years old. I have an identical twin and his name is Ross but he is just 6 minutes older than me! We both love music, we both can play any instrument and we both can write songs... And the most important thing! We both love PANCAKES!

So now I took a shower and I am in my room getting ready for the first day of school. I decided to wear my white v-neck shirt with black leather jacket. Black ripped skinny Jeans with my favorite black high tops(**a/n: I know a lot of black) **so I went downstairs to eat a bit of pancakes which my brother cooked. After I was done we both started walking to school cuz' it wasn't far from our house. While we were walking there was a comfortable silence when suddenly I heard "Austin... Ross over here!" I looked up to see that dez our best friend was yelling and i then noticed that we reached the school and I scanned it through my eyes! WOAH... It sure was big. I looked over Ross and I saw him staring at someone so I followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at a girl with red skinny jeans blue top and white crop top. Well she sure was pretty and HOT! But my eyes were settled on the girl beside her. She wore white tank top with short shorts and converses. I shrugged this off and to the office with Ross to get our schedules...

* * *

**well that was it for today! Don't worry there will be lots of auslly and raura coming up so stay tuned :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but anyway... ENJOY for every one if there is any doubt or confusion you are facing in the story just review and I will answer them for sure :) on with the chapter...**

Laura's POV:

Suddenly everyone stopped whispering and I heard a few girls whistling... Ok that was a lie every female in the school was whistling! Is it weird? Anyway me and ally turned around and saw two really hot boys and by hot I mean REALLY HOT! They both were a copy of each other. And I am pretty sure that these are the new twins people are talking about. Hmm... Game. On. Twins. I smirked '_this is gonna be fun'_ I thought.

Ally's POV:

Wow! These two twins took my breath away! One had a bad boy look he wore everything black except a white V-neck shirt the other one wasn't that bad and I kinda thought he was cute... _HUH?! SNAP OUT OF IT ALLY!_ You are a popular you can't fall in love. Ever. I suddenly found myself smirking and thought this high school year is gonna be fun!

Ross's POV:

Wow talk about secretive. When me and Austin entered the building all eyes were on us. I mean it's not like we are celebrities. Or maybe we are I mean I am HOT and all and who could resist my smile I don't know about Austin but I sure am. I got a boost of confidence and kept my head held high and walked through the hallway while the others whispered I smirked this is gonna be fun...

Austin's POV:

I looked at the hallways trying to find a girl who looks um... I don't know Interesting? Anyways I looked to my side and saw Ross smirk and walk a little faster while reached up to his pace I looked forward and again I saw the 2 girls I saw before standing at their lockers with a short Latino smirking. Maybe I could make my move? I thought " this year sure has something in store."

NOBODY's POV:

As the 4 reached each other they didn't have any idea what future held for them.

**Thanks :) for reading hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will update till... Most probably tomorrow till then **

**STAY ROSSOME :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :) thanks for the reviews! It means a lot! Plus if you want spoilers for the next chapter just PM me :D So now on with the chapter. ENJOY and once again I don't own A&A :(**

No ones POV:

Ross and Austin approached the twins. For some reason all the four were kind of tensed for a while when Ross visibly relaxed and so was Austin and then Ross was the first one to break the silence and cleared his throat awkwardly and said "Hi I am Ross and this is my twin brother austin."

"You know Ross I could have introduced myself! I just 6 minutes younger than you" Austin replied embarrassed. They heard giggles so the both looked forward and saw Laura and ally laugh a little.

Laura's POV:

"What's so funny?" Austin questioned clearly confused. 'What a cute and clueless boy...' I thought Wait! Did I just think that Austin was cute?! Whatever there is something wrong with my mind. Then all of a sudden I snapped back to reality when ally snapped her fingers in front of me "Earth to Laura?" Ally asked huh?! Yeah I am fine.

Are you sure cuz' you were kinda staring at Austin... She said his name cautiously... I looked towards Austin and saw him kinda blushing! I rolled my eyes and tried not smile

Ally's POV:

Wow? What happened to Laura why was she staring at Austin? Without even blinking once! Must be in a deep thought I quickly looked towards the brothers and saw Ross flash a quick million dollar smile and I giggled like a little school girl. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME! I shrugged that thought away and focused on what they were saying.

My POV:

So you guys wanna be friends asked Ross and Austin. Ally and Laura needed to think about the offer a little.

Then ally cleared the awkward silence. "Uhm... Uh..sure why not?" Laura looked at ally wide eyes but Ally mouthed her not to worry. She seemed to get her message and slightly nodded.

"Great" the two blondes chirped happily.

Ross's POV:

After agreeing for becoming friends I was so happy I don't know why? But I was specially I couldn't wait to go to my classes with ally or Laura? Ugh! You can't blame me they look like one person...

Let the day begin... I smirked.

**Thanks guys! I know my story is short but I am working on my writing skills. Btw did you guys see the road trips and reunions promo?! I can wait for it to come out. And oh! I forgot the series finale of shake it up. I cried while watching it :'( anyway until next time.**

**STAY ROSSOME! **


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter :( **

**It's just I ran out of ideas for this story...**

**So you guys have a choice:-**

**- either I discontinue this story :(**

** OR**

**- you guys give me ideas through reviews :)**

**It took me days to rack my brain on how to continue this story but no such luck! So it's up to you guys to make me discontinue the story or give me some ideas.**

**Thanks again for spending a few minutes of your life and reading this I really appreciate it!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
